


Mini John

by Luthien_00



Series: Mini John [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pocket John
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami zdarzają się dni, kiedy niemożliwe staje się możliwym. John skurczył się, co daje Sherlockowi pole do popisu... Czy geniusz wykorzysta ten niezwykły przypadek na eksperymenty, czy może...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuinnCliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCliff/gifts).



✲✲✲

Delikatne, ale uporczywe szturchanie w policzek obudziło Sherlocka. Wciąż zaspany i z zamglonymi oczami próbował dostrzec powód  
swojego przebudzenia. Jednak po chwili postanowił zamknąć powieki i pospać trochę dłużej. Nie było mu to dane, ponieważ w tym  
samym momencie poczuł okropny ból w nosie. Skoczył jak poparzony i chwycił się za twarz.

\- Nareszcie! Próbuję obudzić cię już od dobrego kwadransa - usłyszał głos przyjaciela i spojrzał na niego. Zwykle widok Johna był dla  
Sherlocka kojący i odprężający, jednak teraz to wszystko wydawało się dziwne. Nie z powodu tego, że jego przyjaciel trzymał w dłoni  
krótkie włoski - z całą pewnością pochodzące z jego nosa - ale z powodu jego wzrostu. John był... malutki. Miał może nieco ponad  
dwadzieścia centymetrów wzrostu i ze wściekłą miną wpatrywał się w zaskoczonego geniusza.

\- John... jak to się....  
\- Myślałem, że to ty odpowiesz mi na to pytanie - przerwał mu mini lekarz. Skrzyżował swoje drobne rączki na piersi i zacisnął szczękę.  
\- Tym razem przesadziłeś, Sherlock. Nie wiem, czego dodałeś mi do jedzenia, ale ostrzegam cię! Jeżeli za godzinę nie będę miał swojego  
normalnego rozmiaru, to zamienię twoje życie w piekło. Może i jestem teraz mały, ale nie zapominaj, że byłem żołnierzem... I nie szczerz  
się tak! Mówię poważnie!

Sherlock nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Z uśmiechem pochylił się nad przyjacielem i dotknął palcem jego policzka.  
\- Fascynujące - mruknął pod nosem, jednak dla Johna było to jak krzyknięcie.  
\- Sherlock! Nie szturchaj mnie, tylko idź o kuchni i zrób jakąś odtrutkę czy coś! - mówiąc to, John starał się odepchnąć swoją maleńką  
rączką długi palec Sherlocka. Ten jednak był w niego tak wpatrzony, że nie zwracał uwagi na słowa.  
\- Powiedz mi, John, jak to się stało, że twoje ubranie skurczyło się razem z tobą? - zapytał geniusz, głaszcząc palcem głowę blondyna.  
\- Skąd mam to wiedzieć? Ale bogu dzięki... W tym wszystkim chyba oboje jesteśmy wdzięczni, że nie latam na golasa.

John sądził, że odpowiedź na to pytanie była oczywista, dlatego spojrzał z ironią na przyjaciela. Jednak zmarszczone brwi Sherlocka  
sprawiły, że poczuł niepokój, a jego ciało zadrżało. Geniusz uśmiechał się podejrzanie, a jego palec wciąż dotykał zarumienionych  
policzków. Mini John odchrząknął nerwowo i oblizał wargi.

\- Sherlock, proszę cię. To nie jest czas na eksperymenty... Wieczorem mam dyżur w szpitalu, a nie chcę wykręcać się tym, że skurczyłem  
się i nie mogę przyjść... Zrób coś - dodał poważnym tonem, który był jego bronią.  
\- Niczego nie mogę obiecać, John. Nie mam pojęcia, co sprawiło, że jesteś taki... miniaturowy. Ale jeżeli zgodzisz się późnej na kilka badań...  
\- Dobrze, dobrze... - przerwał mu zirytowany lekarz.  
\- ... będziesz mógł sobie zrobić, co tylko będziesz chciał. Ale najpierw mi pomóż!  
Sherlock uniósł kącik ust i owinięty w prześcieradło, wybiegł z pokoju. Chwilę później John usłyszał, jak drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się,  
a przyjaciel sięgnął dłonią w jego stronę. Podniósł zaskoczonego Johna za ubranie i wracając do kuchni, delikatnie odłożył go na stół.

✲✲✲

\- John, zatkaj uszy - mruknął Sherlock, nie odrywając wzroku od próbek pod mikroskopem. John, który właśnie mieszał wielką łyżką herbatę,  
teraz spojrzał na przyjaciela nieco zaskoczony. Nie zdążył zapytać, dlaczego powinien to zrobić, kiedy do kuchni weszła wesoła pani Hudson.  
\- Dzień dobry, Sherlock... a gdzie jest... AAA!  
Mały lekarz niemal ogłuchł. Szybko zakrył swoje uszy i upadł na blat stołu przez głośny krzyk swojej gospodyni. Sherlock tylko skrzywił się  
i westchnął ciężko.  
\- O mój boże! John! To ty? - zapytała starsza kobieta, nachylając się nad stołem. Przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem obserwowała małego  
Johna, lecz sekundę później spojrzała na geniusza.  
\- Sherlock... coś ty najlepszego narobił?

Młody Holmes uderzył delikatnie dłonią o blat i odwrócił wzrok na panią Hudson.  
\- Dlaczego sądzi pani, że to moja wina?  
\- Bo tylko ty jesteś w stanie zrobić coś takiego. Wiele razy mówiłam ci, żebyś nie dodawał do potraw Johna dziwnych rzeczy, ale ty mnie  
nigdy nie słuchałeś... A teraz... - jej ton zmienił się, kiedy tylko spojrzała na Johna.  
\- Tak, tak, pani Hudson. Wszystko, co złe to przeze mnie. Skoro tak, to proszę dać mi święty spokój i pozwolić pracować - Sherlock nie  
krył swojej irytacji, znów spojrzał w mikroskop, ale postać kobiety nachylającej się nad stołem, nie dawała mu spokoju.

\- John, ale ty jesteś uroczy... - mruknęła z uśmiechem.  
\- Zjedlibyśmy jajka, pani Hudson - powiedział geniusz, obserwując ją kątem oka z niezadowoleniem.  
\- Może uszyję ci jakieś ubranka? - kobieta nie odrywała wzroku od małego Johna. Kiedy wyciągała rękę w jego stronę, dłoń Sherlocka  
zasłoniła lekarza.  
\- Jajka, pani Hudson! - Sherlock podniósł głos, a kobieta mimowolnie podskoczyła. Wymamrotała coś pod nosem i odwróciła się na pięcie.

\- Sherlock, nie powinieneś się tak do niej odzywać...  
John spojrzał na przyjaciela ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, jednak geniusz nie przejął się tym. Z uśmiechem chwycił go delikatnie w swoją  
dłoń i wstając od stołu, skierował się do głównego pokoju. Odłożył lekarza na jego fotel i sam zajął swoje miejsce naprzeciwko. Założył nogę  
na nogę i złączył palce.  
\- O co chodzi? - zapytał zdezorientowany John.  
\- Nie powinieneś pracować nad antidotum?  
\- Zrobiłem sobie małą przerwę.  
\- Przerwę? Jaką przerwę, Sherlock?! Kiedy nad czymś pracujesz, nigdy nie robisz sobie przerw! - krzyknął zdenerwowany John i wstał ze  
swojego miejsca, żeby nadać swojemu zdenerwowaniu jeszcze większy efekt. Jednak jego plany spełzły na niczym. Jego malutkie ciałko  
było ledwo widoczne na tle wielkiego fotela. Sherlock uśmiechnął się, czym wywołał u Johna jeszcze większą furię.  
\- Nie denerwuj się tak, John. Obiecuję, że do wieczora wrócisz do swojego normalnego rozmiaru.

✲✲✲

John zasnął wtulony w ciepłe obicie fotela i nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego przyjaciel obserwował go już od ponad dwóch godzin.  
Sherlock nie poruszył się nawet o centymetr, siedział wpatrzony w miniaturowego Johna i uśmiechał się. Wiedział, że zwykli ludzie rozróżniali  
wiele uczuć i emocji, potrafili nazywać rzeczy takimi, jakie były, jednak do tej pory to wszystko było dla niego obce. Nie znał znaczenia słów  
piękno, słodkość czy kruchość, ale musiał przyznać jedno... mały John był uroczy. Te małe rączki, które potrafiły leczyć i odbierać życie. Mała  
główka i nóżki... a do tego ten sam uparty i zadziorny charakter, który nawet w takiej sytuacji nie pozwalał mu na okazanie słabości.

Z nieznanych mu powodów chciał chronić Johna, nosić go przy sobie i ciągle mieć go na oku.  
\- Powalające, Sherlock. Nie sądziłem, że potrafisz zrobić taką minę.  
Słysząc w progu swojego brata, geniusz spoważniał i wyprostował się w fotelu.  
\- Czego chcesz, Mycroft? Jeżeli masz dla mnie jakąś niecierpiącą zwłoki sprawę, to od razu mówię, że się nie zgadzam. Mam teraz coś innego  
na głowie...  
\- Sprawa zaginionego diamentu? Jeżeli dobrze pomyślisz, dzisiaj wieczorem powinieneś znać odpowiedź... - nonszalancki ton Mycrofta sprawił,  
że Sherlock niemal warknął. Na końcu języka miał ciętą ripostę, jednak zerwał się na nogi, na widok brata, który próbował zająć miejsce Johna.  
\- Mycroft! - krzyknął i wziął Johna w swoją dłoń, przyciskając go do piersi. Starszy Holmes z wielkim zaskoczeniem i niedowierzaniem patrzył  
na małą postać oszołomionego lekarza.  
\- Sherlock...  
\- Ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby młodszy geniusz.  
\- Wiesz co, chyba nie jestem na to mentalnie przygotowany - powiedział Mycroft z mocno zamkniętymi oczami i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Skontaktuję się z tobą jutro, bracie...  
\- W to nie wątpię - wymamrotał Sherlock pod swoim nosem i w momencie, kiedy jego brat zniknął za drzwiami, opadł na fotel.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał wciąż jeszcze zaspany John. Geniusz opuścił głowę i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, wtulonego w jego pierś.  
\- Mój tłusty brat prawie rozgniótł cię swoim tyłkiem...  
\- Hmm... Chyba powinienem ci podziękować, ale do tej pory nie zrobiłeś nic, żeby pomóc mi wrócić do dawnego rozmiaru...  
\- Mówisz o antidotum? Skończyłem je przed przyjściem pani Hudson...

John pobladł i zamarł w dłoni Sherlocka. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom.  
\- Co? W takim razie, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o tym wcześniej?! - zirytował się.  
\- Miałem odpuścić sobie badania nad czymś tak fascynującym? W razie czego znowu mogłem wziąć od ciebie próbki... A poza tym chyba  
pamiętasz, co mi obiecałeś? - zapytał Sherlock i zbliżył Johna do swojej twarzy.  
\- Że będę mógł zrobić, cokolwiek będę chciał... - jego głos był niesamowicie niski i niemal mroczny. John w życiu nie był tak zaskoczony,  
a jego szok wzrósł jeszcze bardziej, kiedy poczuł na sobie usta Sherlocka. Po paru sekundach geniusz z uśmiechem odsunął czerwonego  
jak burak lekarza.

\- Czy to wszystko? - zapytał niskim i zawstydzonym głosem. Geniusz uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i poczuł, jak małe ciało Johna zadrżało.  
\- Zobaczymy...  
Z przyjacielem w dłoni wszedł do kuchni i położył go na stole. Sięgnął po jakąś substancję i zbliżył ją do Johna.  
\- Wolisz wypić czy...  
Lekarz zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ nie wiedział, w jaki inny sposób antidotum mogłoby dostać się do jego organizmu.  
\- Ścianki odbytu są bardziej chłonne i lek zadziała szybciej... - zaczął Sherlock.  
\- Połknę! Połknę!

John niemal rzucił się na rzadką ciecz, którą Sherlock trzymał w naparstku pomiędzy palcami. Po kilku łykach podniósł wzrok i zobaczył,  
jak jego przyjaciel zakrywał uśmiechniętą twarz. Lekarz przestraszył się, że był to jakiś żart Sherlocka, jednak po paru chwilach jego  
ciało zaczęło rosnąć i rosnąć. W końcu siedział na stole z odpowiednim wzrostem i odetchnął głęboko.

\- Jak to dobrze znów być sobą.  
Jednak nie było mu dane szybko cieszyć się wolnością i samodzielnością. W momencie, kiedy miał zamiar stanąć na podłodze, Sherlock  
oparł swoje dłonie po obu stronach bioder lekarza i szybkim ruchem pocałował go. Geniusz delikatnie pieścił usta lekarza tylko po to,  
aby chwilę później odsunąć się od niego na kilkanaście centymetrów.  
\- Zdecydowanie wolę, kiedy jesteś większy. Łatwiej się ciebie całuje. Chociaż twój mały wzrost też ma swoje zalety... Jutro przeprowadzimy  
więcej eksperymentów... - powiedział Sherlock, uśmiechając się podejrzanie.

Dzień później znów obudziły go małe rączki Johna...


End file.
